hexboysfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Thejinxdaughter/Who is Aurora Lahey?
So we know Aurora Lahey is the newest Divinicus Nex, the powerful demon tracker who appears every 100 years. We also know The Mandatum haven't been able to find her for 17 years, and that they're looking for a "him" without the Divinicus' life partner, the Bellator. Without the Bellator, who is born with the ability to locate the Divinicus, they're pretty much looking for a yellow thread in a hay stack. The demons have acknowledged her as the Divinicus Nex, and The Mandatum agent/traitor knows who she is. They've been trying to find her up until the point when they finally located her in LA, but it makes you wonder if they would have found her in Gossamer Falls, had she not moved away? She moved around the same time The Boys were attacked, and because their powers activated to save their young lives, it means Matthias' power had also been activated, and I suspect it did something to his mum and younger sister, because it's been noted that he went from a happy prankster with armed dimples to a surly hunter who doesn't beat around the bush. I'm getting off topic, but we know so far that her grandparents (The Laheys) have death certificates marking their TOD eighteen years ago. What happened eighteen years ago? Well, she turns 18 'next month' in Demons in Disguise, so you have to wonder why Tristan would find their death certificates that happen to be when Aurora was born. If I'm not mistaken, Aunt M had something to do with it, as she made it impossible to find herself or her husband, as well. So why fake the Lahey grandparents' death the same time Aurora's born? Is Aunt M really a hunter/agent made to protect Aurora? It's speculated in Drop Dead Demons that Aunt M and Ken were the ones who convinced Clyde and Gemma to move out to LA, but when Aurora was attacked, they moved back to Gossamer Falls. Aunt M clearly wants them safe and closer to wherever she deems safest, and for some reason, that place is not Gossamer Falls (which also happens to be a portal location). AND Aunt M has technology that rival Flint's, so is she a possible descendant of the famous Mandatum mechanic who's decided to help keep the Divinicus Nex away from those who would use and abuse? Then there's Cristiano. He's drawn Aurora before they met, but he calls her Fiamma (I suspect because of her red hair). Rather than say she is a vision or something of that ilk, he instead informs Aurora that Fiamma was someone he was sent to protect... and failed. It makes you wonder if there was really someone who looked just like Aurora, or if he was lying through his teeth because he didn't want to scare her or make himself look crazy. Goodness knows his team and anyone else who's dealt with him know about the episodes. My theory is that eighteen years ago, the birth of Aurora forced the involved parties to fake their deaths or disappear, and the traitor who sought Aurora out lost track of her. Aurora grew up in Gossamer Falls with her team, the Boys (minus Matthias) but moved away when her parents were convinced to leave with whatever Ken and Aunt M told them. When they left and the Boys were attacked, I think Aurora's powers also activated, but part of me also thinks she began to see the demons because she left the small town for LA (if that isn't demon town, I don't know what is). Someone must have noticed and decided to keep tabs on her, and that's when she was attacked. The assault drove her parents back to Gossamer Falls for fear of any of their kids getting hurt again in the big city, and that's when the traitor decided they had Aurora right where they wanted her: isolated and away from other prying eyes. Fiamma, I think, is Aurora, but Cristiano (as Bellator) could never hear her, only 'see' her. Like visions. There's someone called The Voice in Aurora's dreams, and he'd only show up to help her through the nightmares. I think that was Cristiano. I think she could only hear him, and he could only see her. She had him to help her through the nights, and he would draw her in the hopes of one day rescuing her, despite what anyone ever told him as he grew up. The Divinicus Nex can locate demons "among other things", according to Gloria (Aurora's guardian) and with proper training, I feel like Aurora could raise hell on earth. She can open portals! Wouldn't that mean she could actually bring the demons in hell over to our plane of existence if she wanted to? It seems like something the demons would want, considering they're always trying to escape hell for a better life. I think if given the chance, Aurora could actually convince the demons to behave themselves, and I think she could actually get The Mandatum to chill on killing anything that isn't human. And I believe that that is what the traitor does not want. They think they're better off without the Divinicus, but what if they really don't want her there because there's a possibility she could change their minds about what they've been doing all these centuries? My theories are still growing, but right now, I think Aurora's got a lot more on her hands than she already believes. Category:Blog posts